Blue Eyed Demon
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: Jeremy watches Damon, when Damon knows it and when he doesn't and what he sees only makes him more fascinated as he tries to unravel the mystery of Damon Salvatore. Slight slash Jeremy/Damon, nothing huge though.


_**Blue Eyed Demon**_

_**Author's Note: So yeah this will probably be just three or two more chapters long, just little short things about Jeremy observing Damon. Only a little undertone of slash, nothing graphic.**_

_**Chapter One: Photographs**_

Jeremy watches Damon, he watches him a lot. It was strange at times and he felt sure it wasn't normal that he couldn't tear his eyes away from his almost-murderer, but it just happens. He likes to observe Damon, he likes the mystery of it all. The mystery of Damon Salvatore.

Basically Damon is an enigma. He's unpredictable and passionate. He's icy cold with his snide remarks dripping with sarcasm and that gaze that says 'I don't care if you live or die' and then he's pure heat, scorching everything he touches with an inextinguishable fire. He was human one moment with those blue eyes that seemed so natural and beautiful and then the next minute he's a snarling creature, those blue eyes darkened over and turned black.

Sometimes it feels as if he's two people in one, then Jeremy smiles, because the thought of Damon having a personality disorder is almost laughable.

Jeremy thought about Damon's past a lot as well. He thought about his relationship with Stefan, how they had been best friends and now they circle each other like vultures throwing insults and punches, kicking the other when they were down only to help them back up when someone else started kicking.

He also thought about who Damon was before vampires had existed to him. He must have been one hell of human, Damon had a lot of personality. So vibrant, so alive, Jeremy smiles at the mental image of Damon as a small boy, bouncing off walls with childish energy and coming up with mischievous schemes and daring adventures for him and Stefan.

From what Stefan tells him, Damon was wicked even back as a human, though in a very human way, no murder involved.

Then he thought of the war he knew Damon had taken place in. He thought about this a lot in history when Alaric started talking about the Civil War and the soldiers who had came from their own little town. When he heard all the horror stories it was almost surreal to remember Damon had been apart of all that. He wonders who Damon's first kill was, because surely he was out on the fields fighting for his life. He then wonders how Damon felt afterward, he was human then, he must have felt something towards the first human life he had stolen. He made a mental note to ask Damon later, and to make sure his ring was on first, you could never tell how Damon would react to such questions of his past.

Lastly he thinks of Katherine and Damon, these thoughts churn his stomach to acid and builds a small fire in his heart as he thinks of the manipulative bitch that keeps ruining everyone's life, including his sister's.

But mostly Katherine ruined Damon. He was her best work yet. She had taken him and broken him into tiny pieces over and over and over again with a smile on her lips. She had played him as a fool, feeding him with empty promises and worst of all killing his relationship with Stefan. Ruining two best friends.

Jeremy was pulled out of his thoughts suddenly when a small piece of paper was thrust in front of his eyes. It was a picture of Damon, smirking at the camera in his usual Damon way. Jeremy looked up to see Damon holding the photo with the same smirk on.

"You were staring, I figured you wanted a picture too. Would you like an autograph to complete the package?" Damon asked sarcastically letting the photo float into Jeremy's lap and going back over to the bar in the Salvatore Boarding house pouring himself a drink.

Jeremy tried to fight the heated blush spreading across his cheeks as he realized he had been staring off at Damon for way too long and everyone in the room had noticed, which was of course Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Katherine, Elena, and Stefan.

Jeremy scowled at Damon, rolling his eyes at the vampire and the others turned their attention away from Jeremy and back to Klaus.

Secretively, Jeremy tucked the photo into his back pocket trying hard not to blush again. It was a damn good photo.

_**XXX**_

_**Hmmm, tell me what you think and if you want more!**_


End file.
